


Ashen assassin

by Sirspoonalot



Category: Akame ga Kill, Dark Souls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirspoonalot/pseuds/Sirspoonalot
Summary: A Peculiar Teen is taken from earth and placed in the world of Akame ya kill. Not with the power of the gamer, but with somthing a tad... Darker.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

There was only one way to describe the situation that Eric now found himself in. Odd. He was currently standing in a rather well lit patch of trees. In the middle of nowhere. He had been in his room not fifteen minutes ago. Asleep. In his bed. But that wasn’t even the strangest thing about this situation. Definitely the strangest thing was the fact he was wearing Armour, all full set of actual battle ready Armour. It had a sword and sheild is and all the trappings of a knight.   
“What the hell is going on?” He muttered, he only had a few friends and none of them had enough money to set up a prank like this. Most distressing was he didn’t have his phone on him so no way to call anyone. 

Forcing his heart which was now begining to beat quite rapidly to slow down by taking a few deep breaths he did whathe Belived to be the best course of action. He began moving. Not in any particular direction mind you but it only took him a couple dozen steps to find himself out of the copse and now overlooking a field. No houses or sign of civilization to be seen. “This is bad.”   
Putting his fingers to his helmeted head Eric now simply looked up. Trying to find the north star was a very good place to start. 

Finding the North Star wasn’t particularly difficult it was the brightest thing up there. The moon didn’t count because it just reflected. Letting out a huff he began moving north. It was odd. In a suit of well made armor anyone can do gymnastics. Even sprint for periods of time. But he was barely feeling his, It was certainly there, but it wasn’t any heavier than a set of normal clothes. At least to him. Shrugging it off as he had slightly more imports things to worry he kept moving. Hopefully he’d find a road and someone could give him a lift. But still. Somthing was off, he couldn’t put his finger on it but somthing was very off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Somthing was wrong. Very very wrong. Not even necessarily with the situation but with him. He’d been walking for hours, and he wasn’t even a very fit guy, but still he’d been walking for hours just mile after mile, and he didn’t feel the least bit tired. Not even out of breath in the slightest and no breaks to catch it. He’d been a scout for a few years but he’d quit. And now he was wearing Armour a metal sheild and a sword. Maybe he’d sign up for a bloody marathon when he got back. 

Small victories though. He’d found what seemed to be a main road. But it was paced with cobbles instead of tarmac. Oh he was aware that this was still a thing, but it was contained to small towns and a few fancy areas of cities. Not a full blown road. It was like four lanes across. No road marking either. 

Looking east the sun was just begining to crest over the landscape. In the morning mist that covered it, it was quite picturesque, until eight men came out from the undergrowth wearing very odd and patched clothes. All of them were armed. Clubs, staffs, bows, this wasn’t going to end well. “Morning.” Said the first with a rather... snakelike grin. “An early bird huh? Ah... no harm in that.” He stopped several paces infront of the armored teen. The boy in question? His own hand drifted to the hilt of the sword by his waist. And his grip tightened on his sheild. He didn’t even notice. The other man however did. “That’s some fine Armour you got there friend.” The same slimy tone of voice was... getting to him. The mans cronies were creeping around to the sides “I’ll make this easy for you. Strip off, hand it over and we’ll... consider letting you go.” Said the man with his most winning smile on his face showing off his hmyellowed chipped teeth. His cronies began chuckling like he’d told a funny joke. Only a second later he he looked at one of the bandits to Eric’s right and gestured with his a jerk of his head at the teen. Once he got within arms reach, he’ll broke out. He didn’t even get think about it. His body was moving but they definitely weren’t his motions. 

With a rather flashy move Eric drew his sword and stabbed. Pivoting on his heel so he was facing the rat filth and buried his sword in his chest. Stepping forward and butying it to the hilt in less than two seconds. 

The rest of the bandit clan were silent. Their disgusting grins wiped completely off their faces. Inside his head Eric was completely freaking out. It had been like someone was controlling him. But no matter how much he panicked the cool facade his body was displaying didn’t falter. “Get him!” The leader was the first to recover. He was the next to die. Tearing his sword from the bandit he rushed the leader bowling him over with his sheild arm, before ducking a haphazard swing made by one of his friends, he stabbed upwards into the mans bowls. He screamed in agony as his assalant twisted the sword a tore it out at an angle widening the injury. Before he could recover Eric was pulled into a bearhug from behind. A huge man a good head and a half taller than him and twice as broad had rushed behind him and was now had him in a crushing grip. “Ahhhhh!” Screamed another bandit with a spear as he came running at him. Eyes widening in fear Eric threw his head back, a sickening crunch and a cry of pain indicated he’d broken the mans nose. The bandit in his shock reflexively dropped the armored teen who quickly went prone in the ground. The other bandit to his credit was quick on the change and tried to stop himself. But his momentum and sudden stop made him over balence. He fell flat on his face sprawled over the floor. But he’d been to close. The head of the spear had lodged itself in the big ones groin. Now he was shrieking in pain as blood and piss darkened his britches. Ignoring him Eric unsheathed a large dagger from his waist and lunged at the former spear man jamming it into his jugular and carving across his windpipe. He gargled as he clawed at his neck trying to keep his blood in him, but eventually went still. Eric got on one knee to stand up snatching his sword from the ground. Only to drop it again as two more bandits slammed into him knocking on to his back. Eric tried to push one away with his left hand when the other drew a short knife and jammed it into the back of his leg. Barking in pain, the teenager changed his attentions to the armed bandit placing both hands against his chest. A red glow ignited on his right gauntlet and the bandit he’d been holding burst into flame, rolling on the floor screaming in a vain effort to douse the flames. Much to his suprise ‘that... that was a combustion pyromancey. WHAT IS GOING ON!’ He screamed mentally. The leader ran to the flaming bandit to attempt to put him out but to no avail. As for the other bandit Eric gave him a hefty right hook that made him spit blood and a tooth and knocked him on to his front. Grabbing the fallen dagger the now charred bandit used. Eric rolled once and plunged it into the back of the floored bandit between the ribs. The leader who had left the now dead bandit drew a shortsword from his belt in an attempt to rush the teen. Eric simply responded by throwing the dagger into his throat. Rolling again this time to his sheild Eric got off the floor to deal with the remaining bandits. ‘Thunk.’ A sizable force hit his chest followed by anouther. Looking down at his breast plate Eric saw two arrows sticking out of him. The funny thing was... he couldn’t feel them. His helmeted head snapped up to the responsible archer, who was in the process of knocking another arrow. Before it was released Eric raised his sheild catching it on the face. Striding foreword Jon snow style blocking two more arrows in the process. Eric punched the archer in the face with his sheild and stabbed him in the heart with his sword. Looking around Eric spotted the last two bandits. They simply dropped their weapons and ran back into the woods.

And once they were out of sight, whatever force had taken over his body just, left. Falling to his knees like a puppet that had just had its strings cut. Eric threw off his helmet and began dry heaving. Undoubtedly he would’ve thrown up if anything had been in his stomach. 

Once his body had stopped trying to make him sick and he had stopped hyperventilating, he got to one knee and looked over the carnage he had wrought. Six men, six men had just been killed by him. The big one that had grabbed him had long since bled out, fortunately he couldn’t see their faces. That would’ve been far worse. What had just happened? He had never swung a sword in his life and he had certainly never killed anyone, But his body had just moved without his interference, almost like muscle memory. And what the hell happens with that fire? It was definetly a combustion pyromancey from dark souls but why had he cast it.  
He began to stand, when somthing long and tipped with white hit his arm. Oh... right. He’d been shot. 

Looking at the shaft of the two arrows in his abdomen he braced himself for the wave of pain that would come with it, but he couldn’t even feel it. Grasping the arrow he prepared to pull it out. A terrible idea true but he wasn’t sure what else to do. He pulled it from the Armour with a popping sound from the Armour. A neat hole in the plakart, no blood came out. In fact there was no blood on the arrow either. A sinking sensation entered his heart. Somthing was wrong with him. Repeating the same action with the other arrow but the same thing happened. Or rather the lack of anything happening. 

Bowing his head he took a deep breath and stood with the intention of retrieving his helmet and carrying on. But when his eyes fell on it. He paused. It looked very fucking familiar. Not because he owned a set af Armour. But because it was the current set his damn Dark souls 3 character was wearing.

The helmet of the Mourne set. Looking down almost scared to see what was becoming a little bit to much to be coincidental, yep he was wearing the whole thing. He hadn’t been able to see it in the dark, and he’d been to focused the rest of. The time to really care. Glancing at his sheild he saw it was the sheild belonging to the black knight set. As for the sword it was the ringed knight’s. This was a very uncomfortable set of parallels. This was definitely the current gear his Dark souls 3 character was wearing. Warrior class, quality build most of the stats at the 50+ range but some higher. Like strength, attunement, vitality, and health were at the high 60’s There were few ways he could confirm what was quickly becoming apparent. Standing upright he began to consider how he could do this. “Do I just...” He focused on his left hand. Nothing happened. Scrunching on his face he thought ‘pyromancey flame.’ Immediately his left gauntlet ignited the same way it had when he’d set the bandit on fire. Looking around slowly in shock and taking a few more breaths, he put his right hand on his knee and breathed out deeply, while chilickling to himself. “Oh man... this is insane.” Glancing around the immediate area he saw a lone boulder to the side of the road. He extended his flaming hand and thought ‘fireball’. Before he’d even finished the instruction a bright orb of fire shot out of his hand at the boulder. Nothing to impressive happened. The fire ball connected and left the boulder with an enourmous scorch mark. But still. The fact was “I’m a fucking zombie. Im an actual fucking undead.” Putting one hand to the bridge of his nose he exhaled deeply. And then a thought occurred to him. “Where’s the rest of my stuff.” Patting himself down he began looking for some evidence of the rest of his dark souls inventory. And then he found it. A large leather drawstring bag ganging by a chain on his hip. Unhooking it from his belt he quickly undid the drawstring and took out a very simple small wooden box. Nothing much to look at but, anyself respecting souls fan knew what it was. The bottomless box from the merchant in the undead berg. Almost reverently opening the lid he couldn’t help but be impressed. Inside the box was... nothing. Not the nothing as in it was empty but the nothing as in there was a black abyss that he couldn’t really see into. “How the fuck does this work?” Putting his other hand near the open box he just assumed it worked the same way as his pyromancey flame. ‘Bandit twin swords.’ The swords appeared. As in, in a cloud of smoke they appeared on his wait. They didn’t fly out of the box. ‘Huh. I wonder,’ closing his eyes in concentration he tried to change Armour. ‘Lothric knight set.’ In the same manner that the swords appeared he became wreathed by a silvery mist and when it faded, he was indeed wearing the battered Armour of the Lothric knights. He almost jumped for joy at the revelation. Oh it didn’t matter where he was. He was gonna be a force to be reckoned with. But wait. The bottomless box was a Ds1 item. He was wearing Ds3 Armour and weapons. Narrowing his eyes in concentration. He summoned one final weapon before moving on. ‘Gravelord sword.’ He didn’t even need to look. He felt the weight of the great curved bone blade appear on his back. He couldn’t help it. A large grin appeared on his face. Oh this was going to be fun. For him.


	3. Chapter 3

Being undead. What a hilarious thought. Him a college kid from England gets dumped god knows where, with arguably one of the most versatile gifts in gaming history. Self improvement was a given with collecting souls from defeated enemy’s, the inability to get sick, natural resistances to poison, a revival ability that was second only to functional immortality, immunity to pain apparently, he had barely felt the knife and the arrows from his skirmish with the bandits. Actual immortality. If Andre and Patches could survive to the end of the world it was pretty much garunteed that he couldn’t die of old age. An inability to be crippled. Seriously, you didn’t see any enemies walking around with limbs falling off. And if you could take a giant glaive to the shoulder without it coming off it was pretty obvious that, that was a thing. True it may have been game limitations but still. Until proven otherwise. 

Still. It left some pretty fundamental questions unanswered. Where the hell was he? He clearly wasn’t on earth anymore. While banditry was still a thing in poorer countries no one used bows and clubs in place of guns. Even bandits got hold of AK-47s quickly, it was like, a minimum requirement for being taken even moderately seriously. You didn’t hold up convoys with swords and daggers. Not in modern society. Secondly how the fuck he got where wherever the hell he was? That was a pretty long term question to be answeard though. Eric was a lot of things, top of the class was not one of them. Thirdly, What to do now that he was here? He had no money, presumably no way of getting back, and although evidence suggested he didn’t need food or sleep, he’ll he didn’t even know if he could do those things anymore. Having any kind of money was a necessity for long term plans. And he doubted the locals would accept souls and rusty coins. 

Most people may have been freaking out and may wonder how he could be so calm. Honestly? This was actually a step up from where he was. He had a blank Cheque for life here. Wherever it was. Back home he had been a poor unemployed college student, who may have been kicked out of his place anyway, a long list of family members he didn’t talk to for various reasons, a very short list of people who he counted as friends. Not like go down to the bar kind of friends. He didn’t like drinking. He didn’t like the taste of any kind of alcahol. But friends who he could have a laugh with in class when the teacher wasn’t looking. A mountain of dept. and a whole heap of other worldly issues. Now, he didn’t have any of that. If he was right and he wasn’t on earth. He could start again with nearly twenty years of past lessons. This was a good thing. For him at least. 

Sighing he continued on his path north east. It was coming on to midday now and he still hadn’t seen hide nor hair of normal travelers. Hadn’t seen any bandits either so it was a mixed blessing. Still even after nearly twenty four hours of walking he didn’t feel tired.   
For traveling purposes he had donned the dark souls 3 fallen knight armor. And had a quiver of large arrows on his back and the black bow of Pharis for anymore ranged encounters. But if they got up close and personal he still had his bandit twin blades. Why he wasn’t freaking out over killing a bumch of people. He did the same as he did with most of his problems.   
Ignored it until it went any to bother someone else. Unhealthy? probably, effective? better than most other coping methods, and the most convenient.   
Besides he had other things to worry about than leaving a bunch of guys who would’ve done the same thing to him in the dirt. As for the injury’s he received, going on a hunch he’d attempted to summon a life gem. It had worked and as far as he could tell he was as healthy as could be. Didn’t even leave a scar. Not wanting to use anymore recourses than necessary until he found a good place to take inventory or a bonfire if they existed, he left the small holes in his Armour and had moved on. 

And now here he was. A lone man walking down a road, with battered armor, and no where to be. Sounded like the beginning to a stupid cliche story. Heh, maybe he’d find out he’s related to royalty or somthing equally stupid.   
Smirking at the thought Eric kicked a loose stone from the surface of the road. And continued walking.   
Then he heard it. Whistling. Not birds either a person. Just past the bend in the road from the sound of it.   
Not wanting to miss the opportunity for gathering information he picked up his pace a little bit and saw a roughly out together campsite.   
Someone was sitting there seemingly packing up for the day. They were the one whistling.   
Not wanting to startle the traveler Eric coughed loudly. 

“Hmm?” Turning at his hips to look over his shoulder the young man seemed to start at the sight of the armed new comer. Now that he could see him properly. Eric notes a few things about him. Messy brown hair that was much shorter than his own was on his head and green eyes were the only remarkable things about him. “Oh! Hello there stranger.” Said the boy in a rather friendly tone rising to his feet. “Hey there.” replyed Eric raising a hand in greeting. The boy now looked down at his armor and gave it a quick once over. Then his eyes widened like dinner plates. “Wow! Are you a knight?!”   
“Heh. Somthing like that.”   
“Wow I never expected to see a knight around here.” The boy said with a noticeable amount of awe in his voice, and then his face twisted into a quick look of anger as he caught himself. “Ach, where are my manners, my name is Tatsumi. May I ask yours fellow traveler?.” The now named Tatsumi stick out his hand.   
“Eric.” He replyed. Taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. The name Tatsumi sounded vaguely familiar, couldn’t think from where though.   
Smiling at the accepted name exchange Tatsumi backed up and went back to rolling his tent. “So what are you doing in these parts? Haven’t seen many travelers on the road these days.”   
“Ah, I’m just moving, I’m a bit lost you see. Don’t know where I’ve been.”   
“Ah, it happens, I’ve got turned around a few times myself, I’m headed to the capital you see. Going to join the army and send the pay back to my village.” Again a feeling of familiarity came over Eric. Brushing it off he continued. “The capitol? Where that?”   
“Oh it’s not far only a day or two away. Less if you go cross country. That’s not advisable though. What with the danger beasts around.” narrowing his eyes behind his helmet at the rmterm ‘danger beasts’ Eric just dropped to one knee and began helping the younger man clear the campsite, only a few things remained on the ground like a wooden bowl that he passed to him. Smiling in thanks Tatsumi took it and stuffed it into his back before shouldering it. “Well if your lost I’m sure there are places you can buy maps in the capitol. Maybe you could travel with me? I would probably be safer. I was waiting here for a couple of my friends but they haven’t showed up. They were going to join too. I do hope they haven’t been hurt.”   
“Ach they’re probably fine. If it’s so easy to get turned around in these parts they may just be a day or so behind. And I think I’ll take you up on that.” Nodding at the explanation Tatsumi just gave his camp a once over. To make sure he hadn’t left anything, satisfied he spun on his heel. And moved down the road, his new traveling companion in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Why did this feel so familiar. He kept getting deja-vu from his conversation with the boy. Danger beasts. that was what he couldn’t get out of his head. The term was familiar somehow. But he couldn’t think from where. Shaking his head to clear them out. Eric glances to his side Tatsumi was walking next to him, both were content to walk in silence for now but both seemed to have a few questions. The path seemed to converge with anouther up ahead. Well it was said all roads lead to Rome. Prehaps it was the same in this country. 

All of a sudden screaming was heard accompanied by a huge roar. Both travelers looked at each other. Not in the eye due to the helmet Eric was wearing. But still. Dropping his bag as they reached the tree line Tatsumi drew a broad sword from his waist, similarly Eric grabbed the black bow from his back and nocked and arrow. The same energy from the bandits taking his limbs. Bursting from the opposite side of the trees the duo were faced with a very impressive sight.  
A colossal figure was looming over a cart. “An earth Dragon.” Breathed Tatsumi before running foreward with his sword held high. In answear Eric drew back the string of his bow and began loosing arrows as fast as he could. 

The so called earth dragon roared as iron tipped arrows peirced it’s neck, and turned to face him black red blood posing from around the wounds.  
Then Tatsu reached his mark. Jumping high he aimed for the wrist of the creature and severed it with a single strike. Not wanting to hit Tatsu Eric drew his paired blades and rushed into the fray. He didn’t even reach the monster as Tatsumi spun jumped and left a huge gash on its chest. Now reaching the beast himself Eric used a large rock as a ramp and jumped to its thigh then off again Aiming for its neck. His strike was true and a huge bloody gash was left behind. Falling to the ground with a roll. Eric looked up and saw what should’ve been impossible. Tatsumi jumped high and severed the beasts head using the already formed gash as a starting point. It fell down headless and Tatsu landed on its corpse with a huge grin on his face. 

Now the men on the wagon raced foreward. “That was incredible, both of you. You took down a class one danger beast easily!” Eric was about to interrupt when Tatsumi did it for him “awww it was nothing.” He said with all the humility of a five year old who’d just been given full marks by his teacher. “Kinda like taking candy from a big scaly beast. Oh and the names Tatsumi by the way, soon the whole capitol will know it so you may want to remember it.” The two wagoners both looked at each other in confusion.  
“Didn’t have you pegged for a glory hound.” Groused the other combatant who was looking over the corpse. “Aw come don’t take this from me!” Tatsu groused back.  
“So your going to the imperial capitol to seek your fortune.” Stated the older wagoner. Eric turned his helmeted head in their direction. “Yeah, everyone in my village has dreams of making it big in the capitol.”  
“Look kid the capitol isn’t some perfect place, it’s overrun with monsters even more vicious than that earth dragon.”  
“I don’t buy it, how can the whole city be overrun by danger beasts.” Quipped Tatsumi with a bit of smugness.  
“Not those monsters, their human, with the heart me of monsters. Damn place is crawling with em.” Now Eric was very interested, and very concerned. This was feeling more and more familiar. And he wasn’t liking where this was headed. This could be a coincidence, or it could be very very bad. “Pfft. Thanks for the warning guys. But there’s no way I’m gonna turn around and go back now. Me and my friends have a mission. To make a fortune.” He said while looking up at the sky.

Shrugging the wagoner turned to Eric. And you, you going too?”  
“Aye.”  
“Well, same warning to you. We don’t have much, but we are going to the capitol to trade some goods. We can take you to the market district.”  
“I think that’ll be more than enough. Tatsumi.” He said breaking the boy from his day dreams.  
“Yeah?”  
“Get your pack we’re going with these two.” Nodding and running back to get his gear the three men went about shifting the earth dragon enough to get around it in thee cart. Soon enough they were on their way. 

 

—————————————————————————

 

Two days later. 

“Wow! The capitals even bigger than I thought” shouted Tatsumi. “If things work out here I could just buy the village! What do you think Eric?... Eric?”  
The man in question had long since zoned out and moved over to a bulletin board near the gate. He was staring at a bounty note. A bounty note that sealed his fate. And his sanity.  
Wanted  
Akame if the Night Raid.  
Public enemy No1  
Reward  
100’000 gold prices for capture alive  
75’000 gold prices for body  
(must be intact.)  
Wanted multiple counts of murder 

It is the sovereign duty of all the empires citizens  
To bring this heinous villain to justice for her crimes against the state, the crown and flippant disrespect for the law. All information must be given to guardsmen, it brought diresctly to Prime minister Honest, or general Esdeath,  
any individual found aiding or abetting this individual or her accomplices within the night raid will be found guilty of treason and executed.  
Signed prime minister Honest. 

 

There was a picture of her beneath the reward section. ‘Shit.’ This was bad. Very bad. Of all the shitty universes he could’ve been pushed into, Yeah this wasn’t the worst, but it was up there, right next to Doom. Shit everything made sense now. The feeling of Deja-vu, and the impossible jump Tatsumi made at least, how he got here was still up in the air. Hanging. Like a guilotine. Did he even want to know? Bah questions for later. First things first, what the fuck, he was in an anime world. Well, anime to him, and knowledge wise, everything here looked flesh and blood. But still, he had to be very careful. One step in the wrong direction and he’d have magic anime assassins. Or the hunters of said magic anime assassins. Jarl-somthing or other in German, breathing down his neck, for recruitment or to cross a name off a list would be determined in the actual meeting. Seeing as he was undead he shouldn’t be feeling to nervous. But without a bonfire he didn’t know if he’d come back. Or if he even could come back with one. He hadn’t died yet and what if he hollowed... ‘no, no, no stop the panic your not gonna hollow and your not gonna die. Maybe you can find a way to MAKE a bonfire. Or you play smart and let events unfold and not get involved.’  
‘Yeah like that’s gonna happen.’ If he did leave it Tatsu would probably blab m to his new friends and future girlfreind about the knight he’d come here with, they’d try to recruit him, that would put him on Esdeaths radar and by extension the rest of her elite band of wackjobs, if he accepted he’d get put in the black book, if he refused might raid may try to kill him, and Esdeath would probably try the same thing with the same results. Just more public. No, his chance to disappear had come and gone in the forest when he’d met Tatsu and decided to travel with him. If he’d known who he was he wouldn’t have done that. ‘Shit.’ 

Suddenly he felt someone tigging on his bracer. It was Tatsu, the current scorce of his misery. “Hey man, you okay? You’ve been staring into space for a bit.” There was genuine worry on the kids face. “Yeah I’m good.”  
Humming in response Tatsumi looked at the bounty board. “Akame of the Night Raid. Public enemy number one. A hundred thousand gold peices. That’s a pretty hefty bounty on her head. You know her?”  
“In a manner of speaking.” Replied Eric. Unbeknownst to both of them a hooded figure in an ally took an interest in that statement.  
“Huh. Well maybe you’ll see her again. Prehaps collect that bounty. Come on, I need to head to the barracks and signup. We can get some food after that.”  
Merely grunting in response Eric followed Tatsumi his mind spinning.  
Neither seeing the shadowy figure dart out from the ally to follow them.

————————————————————————-

 

“So, you want to sign up for the infantry do you?” Asked a rather posh looking man in monotonous voice that conveyed he’d rather be anywhere else.  
“Sigh* Well alright just sign these forms and bring them back to me.” Said the clerk passing a fountain pen and form. Going back to staring into space. “Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. This says I’ll be starting a a private.” Huffing in response the clerk turned his attention to the boy infront of him. “You think your special...” he began only to have the tip of a sword levelled at him. “I’m not starting from the bottom! I’m WAY too good for that.” This was going exactly as it had in the anime. Eric was standing upright against a pillar in the waiting room. The clerk began twitching in frustration. And Tatsu kept talking. “I was think somthing more along the line of... sea captain.” 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Roared the clerk as he literally threw Tatsumi into the street. Recovering quickly Tatsu sat up and began being himself again. “Aww come on can I at least take the test?”  
“THERES A DEPRESSION GOING ON, I ALREADY HAVE MORE APPLICATIONS THAN I CAN HANDLE! IM NOT GONNA WAIT TO SWADDLE SOME STUPID KID!”  
At this point Eric slipped out from beside the clerk into the street  
“Huh? A depression?”  
“NOW GET OUT OF HERE, BEAT IT!” Shouted the Clerk before slamming the door. 

Sighing in defeat Tatsumi slumped a little bit. “That went well.” Quipped the armored teen who was fighting the urge to chuckle. Seeing it in person was much funnier. Tatsumi shot a small glare at him. “Maybe we could stage a kid napping or somthing, and save the day just in time.”  
“Pffft, but drastic dont you think, aside from being obvious.” The teen said with a smile. Tatsu just gave a dark look in response.  
‘Three, two, one.’  
“Helllooo!” Said In a much too happy tone.  
“Huh?” Sighed Tatsumi as he craned his guess backwards to see a woman’s was much to close to his own. ‘So this is Leone.’ Thought Eric, I’ll admit, she’s cute.  
“Why the long face little guy? It’ll be alright big sis is here to cheer you up!”  
Tatsu however had other ideas as he found his vision drifting upwards. “I Love this place.” He mumbled.  
“Try to keep your attention here buddy.”She deadpanned pointing to her face. Standing upright the blonde seemed to acknowledge the prescense of the other individual. And gave him a once over raising an eyebrow at the battered armor. “So let me guess, you two came here from the country side to find fame and fortune. Am I right.” She finished with a winning smile. “Wow how’d you guess?” Asked Tatsu in awe.  
“She’s a local, and he his, Im not.”  
“Ooooooh an observative one. What have it away?”  
‘Oh the answear i could give...’  
“Lack of supplies, cloths clearly for form rather than function and lack of a weapon.”  
“Hmm you never know, I could have other skills to get me out of a bad situation.” she replied with a flirtatious smile.  
“Heh, I prefer a few feet of steel between me and an enemy, I don’t like hand to hand if I can avoid it.”  
“Mmm, I too like long straight things between me and a man. But at the same time hand to hand can be quite... exhilarating.” She said grinning, with narrowed eyes crossing her arms under her... bountiful chest to accentuate them more than her rather tight shirt was. ‘On anyone else that would work.’ Not seeing a change in Eric’s body language she turned her attention back to Tatsumi who had gone back so staring at her chest. “Hey bub, eyes up here.” She snapped. Tatsumi practically stood to attention at the direct tone. “So you wanna join the army huh. Well I’ve lived around here a long time so you wanna know a little secret to get the clerk on your side?” Tatsumi was nodding his head like an idiot. “Well I could tell you, but fiiiirrrrssst. You gotta take me to lunch.” She finished. 

—————————————————————————

*gulpgulpgulpgulpgulp  
As Leone finished her third glass of whisky she set it down with a satisfied sigh. “Haha! Never too early in the day for some hooch huh!” She stated with a belch. Shaking her head she noted that Tatsumi had barely touched his second and Eric hadn’t even picked up his first. In fact he still had his helmet on. Despite only having drank half a glass Tatsu was looking a little bleary eyed. But was giving her a glare. “Come oooon drink up, there’s still a little le-“  
“Look forget the drinks just tell me how to become an officer!” Interrupted Tatsumi quite loudly. “Finally.” Muttered Eric.  
Giving a loud sigh and pouring more whisky into her empty glass, Leone got semi serious. “Well. First your gonna need a lot of money.”  
“Ohhh here we go.” Groaned Eric knowing exactly what was coming next.  
Shooting him a small glare Leone continued despite the inturuption. “You see I know someone in the army-“  
“Of course you do.” Deadpanned Eric his helmeted head resting on a gauntleted hand.  
“And he could hook you up.”  
“Of course he would.”  
“But only if you made it worth his while.”  
“Well okay then.” Started Tatsumi.  
“Tatsumi, seriously, she’s obviously a grifter.” Stated Eric, with an exasperated tone of voice.  
“I would never!” Shouted Leone  
“A what?”  
*sigh “A con artist, she’s trying to swindle you out of your money.”  
“Seriously?” Whined Leone, “your just gonna let him talk to me like that. I’ve just offered to help you get the position you wanted.”  
“Well...”  
“Tatsu, I’m not gonna tell you what to do. But if you give her that money she’s ain’t coming back.”  
“Umm...”  
Leone gave Tatsu an incredulous look. “Seriously, Wow, fine, I’m going, thanks for the drinks.” As she got up to leave Tatsumi stopped her. “Wait...”  
“Oh for fucks sake.” Muttered Eric  
“Do you actually have s friend in the army?” He asked with a suspicious look.”  
“Yes, you’ve given me what I want.” She said gesturing at the empty bottle’s. Tatsu looked at his armored traveling companion with an almost pleading look. He simply shrugged his shoulders. “It’s your decision.” He stated. “Tatsu seemed to consider for a moment before pulling his coin purses out of his bag and placed them into her waiting hands. The smile she gave Eric was so smug it hurt. He simply shook his head in defeat.  
“Thank you Tatsu. You won’t regret this I promise. And maybe it’ll be an educational experience on which friends to listen too.” She said as she skipped out the door and into the streets. One of the waiters looked over and smirked. Eric just gave an impassionte wave of defeat. 

One hour later  
“...What was your thought process, I’m curious.” Asked the larger of the two teens.  
“Well... I ... she could’ve robbed us at any point in the street and she didn’t, besides she already said she’s got what she wanted.” Stuttered Tatsu  
“... it’s becsuse she was hot wasn’t it.” He stated.  
When no answear was fourth coming he chose to comment further. “Your silence is deafening.”  
“Do...do you... do you really think she just robbed me.”  
“Yes”  
“... but there’s a chance she didn’t? Right?”  
“Pfft. Maybe.”

The two waited anouther three hours in their booth before Tatsumi gave anouther defeated sigh.  
“Yep, she robbed me. I can’t believe I fell for that.”  
“ Tatsu, your not the first to fall victim to a stunning body and flashy smile, you won’t be the last.” Commented Eric.  
“That was all my money.” Moaned Tatsumi into his palms  
“Well your a dumbass, look take this as a learning moment. Your not gonna fall for that scam again are you.”  
“...no.”  
“Look, it’s getting late. Let’s find a place to bed down yeah.” Nodding sullenly Tatsumi followed Eric out the door. Seeing as drinks were paid for as they ordered them no one paid them much mind. 

“I cannot believe I lost all my money.” Groaned Tatsu into the night air. For the third time.  
“Tatsumi, shut up, it happened, you fell for a fine peice of ass, and now your paying the price.”  
“Easy for you to say, your not the one that got robbed.”  
“Common sense was at play there mate. Don’t give your money to the pretty woman you don’t know.” Tatsu just went into a quiet triade about not knowing. Chuckling to himself Eric spotted an ally, a quick glance in later confirmed no one was using it and there was only one entrance. It was also relatively clean, surprising for a city.  
‘Won’t be long now, then whatever happens, happens.’ 

As Tatsumi unshoulderd his pack and sword Eric was listening for the carriage that would seal their respective fates. ‘I can leave now, make some excuse about getting hot food, just disappear, get out of the city before light, he hadn’t seen my face, an Armour change later and I’m free from all of this.’  
“This really sucks. You know the people in my village weren’t such liars.”  
“Tatsu... you made a dumb decision, but you’ll grow from this and know better next time.”  
“Again that’s easy for you to say, you still have your half from the earth dragons bounty.”  
“Yeah, I do, you know why, because I made the same dumb decision earlier in my life, under similar circumstances.” ‘Filthy lies but I’m trying to make him feel better.’  
“Tch, touché, man damn that rack, now better yet damn that girl! Ugh now I have to sleep outside. Actually, that’s a point. Why are you still here? you could be at an inn, or somewhere warm.”  
‘That was a... good point, I could’ve washed my hands of this already, Ach what am I saying, I totally want in on everything that’s gonna happen.’  
“I prefer sleeping outside, I’m more likely to get someone robbing me at an inn.”  
‘Not entirely true but the inn part was probably correct, from what I know of this city.’  
“Besides, your out here, your the only person I know in this place,”  
“So what I’m your friend?” Asked Tatsu with some kind of hope in his voice.  
“Heheh, I don’t make friends that easily, but, your someone who I think I can trust not to stab me in the back, that’s a start.”  
Tatsumi smiled in response to that. 

That’s when we heard it, the clippity clip of hooves and the low rumbling of carriage wheels, Eric’s pulse began to quicken, there was only one person who that could be, at least at this time, “oooh ooh, stop here.” A girls voice echoed through our ally. Yep it was the twisted princess herself.  
“Are we really doing this again my lady?” Out of the corner of Eric’s vision he could see Tatsu tense up a little, good, he was learning quickly.  
“You know I can’t help it, it’s just the way I am.” She stated with a huff.  
Both boys could hear her shoes clicking off the ground from the way they came, behind Eric and in Front of Tatsu. Meaning he could see her. He seemed to relax when he saw how young she looked, ‘oh how wrong you are my friend.’  
The clicking of her shoes stopped right behind Eric. 

“excuse me.” She said cheerily  
Both of us looked at her, due to the lighting she probably hadn’t seen Him properly yet.  
“If you and your friend here need a place to rest your heads, I’d be happy to let you come home with me.” Just looking at Tatsu Eric could practically see the gears turning in his mind. “Uhhh sorry miss but we’re broke.”  
‘We? As in, both of us? You pretentious little prick Your the one who got suckered.’  
The twisted little goblin girl infront of us gave out a little tinkly laugh, “well if you weren’t you wouldn’t be here now would you.” Now her body guard/ driver came up behind her, his Snow White uniform standing out against the dark stone.  
“Lady Arya has a weakness for helping those with little, you should accept her offer-“  
“Pretty please.” interrupted the Goblin child, looking for all intents and purposeslike an inoccent little girl. Tatsu looked at Eric for guidance,  
“I’m following your lead here lady killer.”  
“Well uhh... it’s better than sleeping out here I guess”  
“Great! Let’s go home.” As she was about to scurry back to the coach and Tatsu was shouldering his back pack, his companion stood to his full height of 6’4, a good inch or three above the guard. Who a took a step back out of suprise, his hand instinctively falling to his saber, the little twisted monster beside him though, she now looked a little unsure of herself.  
“...problem?” Eric Asked.  
“N...no, no, no problem.” she stuttered trying to regain her composure. Her guard was staring at him like he was a rabid wolf.  
Shaking his head he strode towards the carriage wanting to get this out of the way so interesting things could start happening. But not before equipping the poisonbite ring from his chest. 

—————————————————————————

 

“Ohhh looks like our little heir brought home a pair of guests this time, and a knight to boot.”  
“Oh my so it would seem, I wonder, how many does this make husband?” Tatsu was busy looking at the garish decor of the inside of the impressive manor house. He was doing a very good impression of a fish. Eric who had now removed his helmet, showing off his long shoulder length pony tail, grey eyes and semi wolffish features, was having a staring contest with one of the guards, all of whom had taken the same stance Arya’s bodyguard had towards him. Neither had even flinched yet. “Oh, Yes thank you for having me and my friend sir.” Spluttered Tatsu while bowing. “We really do appreciate all of this.”  
“Oh it’s quite alright my boy, you and your friend are quite welcome.” The guard blinked first, trying to subtly rub his eyes. Eric however turned his gaze to the rest of the occupants of the room. Goblin Sr looked like colonial mustard had a love child with Elmer Fudd. Had a yellow tweed suit and muttonchops, the fact he was a walking ball of lard only completed the image. His wife on the other hand was a fucking Victoria secret model. Had legs for miles and hair like spun gold. She was also quite curvy... if she wasn’t with him just for his money he’d legally change his name to Gertrude. “Please gents, sit down.” Said goblin Sr. He genuinely didn’t know their names. A pair of servants appeared and pulled out the chairs for the two guests. ‘To quote Anakin Skywalker... this is where the fun begins.’ 

Sitting down quickly as to not insult their hosts ‘said like we were the parasites in the room.’ They quickly got down to small talk. “So my daughter tells me the pair of you wish to make names for yourself here in the capitol. Is that correct.” This was phrased more as a statement than a question but still. “Right.” Started Tatsu.  
“Well as im sure you both know. The capitol is a wonderful and peaceful place.”  
‘Horse shit.’  
“But it is bordered by squabbling tribes on three sides, if you two choose to sign up you will be expected to join the fight.” Again, more statement than question but a point had to be made. Before Tatsu could open his mouth Eric inturrupted. “I’m not signing up for the army, he is,” He said pointing a Tatsumi. “I’m just trying to find a cartographer to see where to go next.” “Oh? An adventurer hmm? How exciting, you must have many stories to tell.” Piped up the woman. “Indeed. You must tell us a few before you go.” ‘Your gonna be dead in tomorrow I don’t see the point.’ “Does that mean you weren’t traveling together?” Asked Arya “No only the last few days, we met a few hours before we had to fight an earth dragon.” Preened Tatsumi “Oh my brave and adventurous. You really brought home the whole package this time sweetie.” Piped up the sexy serial killer, “Indeed, I’m glad to see you both have spirit.” Said the Elmer Fudd rip-off while setting down his tea. “I like to see that in young men.” “Thank you sir, also if I may correct you I didn’t mean to come here alone, my two friends were coming with me, Eiasu and Siyo, we were going to come here together and bring fortunes back too our village. But we got separated during a bandit attack, and I have t seen them since. I’m not overly concerned as they are both amazing fighters and Siyo is an incredible archer. But...Eiasu couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag...we were supposed to meet here at the capitol but I’m afraid he won’t make it.” Said Tatsumi, both Arya and her mother giggled and gasped at the correct moments like proper hosts. “Hmm, well, it’s settled then, I have a friend in the guard force. I’ll ask him to look for your friends.” Tatsumi looked like his jaw would break with the smile he gave. He stood and bowed. “ thank you so much Sir.” “I have a very keen intuition, I’m just sure you’ll see your friends very soon.” Smiled Arya, a twinkle in her eye showed her mirth at thi. ‘You fucked up she devil.’ Thought Eric. Tatsumi not noticing or writing it off simply smiled back “i’d like that.” “Well gents, it’s getting late, and we really should be off to bed.” Said the father. “I’ll have the servants show you to your rooms. You’ll find your arms have been placed there with the rest of your equipment.” “Thank you sir, I swear I’ll do all I can to repay what I owe you.” Said Tatsumi with yet anouther deep bow. Eric simply gave a half bow and followed the serving girl out. ‘Now, to wait.”

————————————————————————

 

The next day couldn’t come quickly enough. Turns out, undead can’t sleep like regular people, although that may just be his ADHD. Eric spent most of the night passing around the room or going through his box, turns out, he had all the weapons in the dark souls trilogy. Well, the ones he could remember, there was no chance there wasn’t some obscure or long winded weapon or sheild he’d forgotten, but all the ones he regularly used in the souls trilogy were there, same went for Armor sets, he didn’t get to consumable items like arrows though, he began with arrows and got bored, again probably due to ADHD, so he took to wandering the halls a little, bit. Not far and certainly not to any where sensitive like Goblin Sr’s office, but he did take s bit of time to look at the various art peices displayed in the halls. He had to admit, it was impressive, it was a minamilists nightmare, but it was impressive, clearly expensive ornaments were on pedastles, bejeweled urns and such, the paintings were all large and usually dominated the space they were put in, there were a lot of portraits, probably one for each of the family member, there was a surprising lack of security inside the mannor itself. Well there was probably more on the lower levels but... still it was worth noting, and with everything they already had, surely none of the servants or family members would notice if an expensive bauble or two went missing in the next twenty for hours. What? He needed the money. And they clearly had too much. Besides knowing what they did in the shed near the house, kinda hard to feel bad about stealing some trinkets from them knowing that.

Ah yes... the shed. Tomorrow night raid was going to attack at an uncertain hour, and then more canon events would unfold. But. The thing was. Tatsumi didn’t come to the capitol with anyone, now he was here things could be very different quite quickly. So what little knowledge he did have of the Akame ga kill universe came from watching maybe... four episodes and a friend who was a total closet Weeaboo. He never thought he’d say this but he was honestly wishing he had listened to him talk about anime. Was worthless. Also. Mary Sues, he did NOT want to become one. No sir. Canon events were Tatsumis playground. Not his, he didn’t want to be a side character who got above his station and that’s where this had been going so far. No, he had to go out on his own and let whatever shitshow the butterfly effect wanted pan out to whatever sordid end it wanted. Not only was that far more interesting, it was more fun. And would allow him to to his own thing at least for a while. Heh, maybe he’d join the Jaegers, that could be interesting. 

Sighing he stepped out onto a balcony breathing in the cool night air. It was decided, he wasn’t following Tatsumi any further. Recalling what he did know about the anime, the glasses girl he didn’t care about and Leone the closet furry, would be inside the actual mansion to kill the parents. And Akame, who got too little screen time for a title character, and... what was his name? Bullet? The big armored dude with the harpoon would deal with the guards, he’d have to fight one of them to get the results he needed. But the question was, which one? Akame had a katana that could kill with a single touch, and until he knew if that was poison or somthing else entirely, he would not be instigating combat with her, Bullet was out for various reasons, he looked like a dark souls boss for one, and wasn’t his armour meant to be semi indestructibe?  
That left Leone and... SHEELE! That was her name, well, Leone was basically an animorph and could get wings and other such nonesense, had a regeneration ability... She was a cheap overpowered Logan... that’s what she was. Or would it be closer to lady death strike? Marvel-anime comparisons aside, that wasn’t exactly a viable option unless he had the advantage of a one on one, and that left Sheele. Honestly as far as he could remember she was just reallllllly good with a katana, Pfft. It would be just his luck to go after what he thought was the weakest member and have her turn out to be on god slayer teir of ridiculousness. Well, so was he, in dark souls the chosen undead had the potion to wipe out half the royal family of gods, And their most powerful servants. As well as the primeval human Manus. He was the furtive Pygmy and that was final. While The ashen one got to finish the job with the nameless king and Filianore. Albeit that last wasn’t exactly in combat but still. He got to wipe out their descendants in the twin princess and Osiris. Oh that magic weilding teleporting duo fucktards had really pissed him off. Whether the Ashen one was a member of the black hand or not courtesy of Game theory, those two crippled bastards had been the first boss to almost make him break a controller. ever. He was still a tad bitter. The Ng+ fight to get the twin princes greatsword had left him feeling like an actual hollow, he couldn’t even try to celebrate after that. 

Ugh, tangent done, for now, he really needed to figure out a way to fight Sheele, and not get fought by her freinds, well the answear was obvious. Wait until she killed mrs serial killer, or protect the woman from the nasty assassin and possibly get laid. It would be interesting to see if that was still possible for him. He hoped so. Although if he was successful in that endeavor, he would have to deal with long term consequences, ach when had he ever made a plan that didn’t go to shit. Okay quest log updated. Protect hot psycho bitch from Murdery katana bitch, keep her alive, collect reward from authorities, find out if she is just with Colonial Fudd for his money if yes attempt to get laid. There, that was the plan. Vague enough to allow for changes. And open ended enough to account for disappointment. All in all. Not bad by his admittedly low standards.

Going back inside to his room he lay down and closed his eyes trying to remember what sleep felt like, and trying to stave off his various worries.

This could go either really well, or really badly. Ah, he’d leave it for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

So far everything was going to plan. The rest of house had woken up a bit late in the morning, they’d had breakfast together, since nothing happened to make his poisonbite ring activate and he wasnt bleeding from his eyes it was safe to assume neither of the resident murderess’s had put anything in his food. Also, He found out somthing that made him really reconsider how amazing the undead curse actually was. He couldn’t taste. At all. His mouth still worked in that way, and he could still swallow his food, but it was all so tasteless. It was like he was putting what was clearly a breakfast someone had slaved over in the kitchen, and then someone was replacing it with sand. It was a very cruel and unusual punishment. He liked eating. It was one of the things he did best. And to have that taken from him was going to be a slow kind of torture. That being said, during breakfast, the lady of the mannor who they found was named Sarah, was staring at him over her glass like he was a peice of meat. That either meant she was planning a late night of debauchery, or FAR more likely, had called dibs on him as her next victim of poisoning. 

After breakfast the man of the house had “suggested” Arya show him and Tatsumi around the richer part’s of the city. For this outing Eric had chosen to revert to the Mourne set of armour. Needless to say, his hosts and traveling companion were very confused when he met them at the Foyer in a completely different set of armour to the one he’d been wearing earlier. He hadn’t had any bags either. Well, he’d let them stew in their confusion until they worked up the guts to ask him. With how he was a good bit taller than most of the guards even without the helmet he was an imposing sight. As for weapons he’d chosen bring out a claymore with the respeating crossbow from the final DLC boss Gael. A sizable bolt case of lightning bolts on his hips. 

Now Tatsumi was getting his exposition on the political affairs of the empire, and Eric was watching the two other guards struggle with the ridiculously big package that Arya had bought. For those who want to know. It was a new bed. Eventually Eric just went over and helped them, his ridiculous strength grinding had paid off and he’d picked it up with one hand. Much to their own embarrassment and shock. This action of course made him the perfect candidate for human shopping cart much to his chagrin. Still, some parts of this shopping tour had paid off. He now knew where to find an apparently reputable blacksmith and armorers. That may be useful in the future for resupplys, he doubted he’d have a need for armour and weapons seeing as he had enough of both to outfit a garrison. Bit arrows and throwing knives may be in short supply of combat went badly. He’d wait until after the attack by night raid to pawn his stolen shinies. 

Eventually in the early evening when the sky was just begining to turn orange, Arya decided her feet hurt. Seeing as the carriage was completely full, the effort of having carry the little Gremlin back to the mansion. Seeing as the now exausted guards were there to, well, guard them, it was either Tatsumi or him who had to do it. Seeing as Eric was already carrying bags and boxes, Tatsumi drew the short straw. But the group got back before curfew, thankfully. The guests and hosts had sat down for anouther lavish meal without much of note happening. The guards were still watching the armored teen like hawks, every move he made was watched. It was incredibly annoying. After a whole five courses, five, each filled with more food than most people in the city are in a week. The family bade their guests goodnight and went to their rooms. It was the end of the begining and Eric was both nervous and excited at what was to come.

—————————————————————————

Nightraid was late. It was gone past midnight and was now nearly one, Eric was laying on his bed in the guest room fully armored with the same weapons as before next to him. How did he know what time it was? It’s a city, there were clock towers with bells he hadn’t been counting seconds or anything atupid like that. Either way, he was getting restless. His room was right across the hall from Tatsumi’s so if he heard the sound of a woman getting cut in half so would he. Either way, nothing had happened yet, and he was getting bored. Was nightraid even supposed to attack tonight? It had been a LONG time since he’d seen the anime, the whole friendship is magic speech Tatsumi had spun to Akame after Sheeles death had really turned him off to the series, and he’d never read a manga in his life. Reading a book from the back was just... wrong to him.

Sitting up with a huff Eric sheathed his sword on his back, and strapped the crossbow over it. Unlike in dark souls the sheath for the sword was much smaller and it was easy to draw it from the usually awkward position. After tucking the helmet under the crook of his arm he stepped outside his room into the hall. Looking both ways it didn’t look like anyone else was walking around.

That being said he wasn’t about to let his guard down, if there were anime assassins running around he wasn’t going to get caught unawares. 

Turning left down the corridor he kept his eyes and ears open for ANYTHING that looked out of place. Shadows, curtains, anything that someone could hide in his gaze snapped to and scrutinized. Was this what paranoia felt like? Given the circumstances it felt warranted. After a few minutes of aimless wandering on the upper levels of the mannor house finding nothing he simply shook his head and began heading back to his room. ‘I’m going to have to do this every night arnt I.’ He thought  
“Hmm Hmm hm hmm hmmmm. I now have anouther entry for my journal, oh what an addictive little hobby this is.” It was her. The woman of the house rounded the corner wearing a very lacy and almost see through night gown. She hadn’t seen him yet. “Oh hello Sir Eric. What are you doing up at this hour?” She Asked in a chirpy voice. Striding towards him with a noticeable sashay to her hips. ‘Oh shit. Uhhhh.’ “I couldn’t sleep and decided to take the in the evenin air.”  
“Fully clad in your armour, with a greatsword on your back Hmm.” She replied with a small smirk and teasing tone. “Please, I may may not be a scholar, but I know when a man is trying to run away into the night. And here I’d been hoping to get to... know you. A little better.” At this point she’d cocked one hip to the side and placed one hand on her hips. With that little smirk still on her face. 

<  
p>There was a flash of light at the end of the hall. He didn’t even see the assassin before a huge splatter of blood hit him in the chest. Painting his breast plate a bright crimson. Sarah looked down, suprise plastered over her face. She blinked once at the blade sticking out of her midriff before her torso fell off her hips, her legs followed suit, collapsing a second after she hit the floor, revealing the young assassin. “I’m sorry.” She said in a monotonous voice. Seriously she sounded like a robot. 

Looking up from the bisected corpse at his feet, Eric blinked and met her deadpan gaze. “That was abrupt. Well, you know what has to happen now right?” She simply nodded her eyes not leaving his. “Alright then. Let’s dance.”   
The instant he said this she brought her weapon in an upward slash. He stepped back just out of range and drew his claymore. Going for a downward swing while stepping back forward once her arc was past his body. She stepped back the same way he had, his blade hitting the wooden floor with a crack. She opened the jaws of her... scissors, and lunged foreward to cut him in half. ‘Oh fuck, strength don’t fail me now’ letting go of his greatsword he stretched both arms out. He almost smiled when a brief look of suprise crossed her face when it worked. The Semi stone armor did its job and prevented the blades from cutting into him. His grip tightened on both blades and he dragged her forwards, the positioning of her body making the headbut possible. His forehead met her nose with a crack and she lost her grip on the weapon, falling onto her ass. Taking only a second to drop the ridiculous weapon and pick up his claymore he readied himself to stab downwards. He never got the chance  
“Hey! Get off her!” Screamed a very familiar voice, a moment later a yellow blur struck him like a battering ram from behind. Funnily enough it wasent Leone. She’d thrown the fat man at him, throwing the corpse off himself, Eric only had enough time to roll out of the way as the scissors stabbed the floor where he’d just been. ‘oh god damn it.’ Both Shelle and Leone were on opposite sides of him. And Sheele was between him and his sword. “Oh well that’s just great.” He muttered.   
“Rahhhhh.” With a war cry Tatsumi came running down the adjacent corridor at Sheele who barley managed to get into a defensive stance before he took her head off, they exchanged a few fast paced blows, it wasent much, but it was enough time for Eric to summon a new weapon, the gottard twin blades. They appeared in the usual silver mist, but they had t even fully formed before Eric swung both of them at Sheele’s back. 

They didn’t connect when a second yellow blur gave him a solid right hook that threw him off balence, this time it was Leone, and she looked pissed. ‘Ohhhh this is the opposite of what I wanted to happen!’ Screamed Eric in his head. “Gonna Stab someone in the back huh? Thought that was our job.” She quipped.  
“You okay?” Muttered Tatsu.   
“Now that your here. You take the one with the scissors I’ll take the grifter.”   
“Ugh, seriously, still going with that name?” Griped Leone. “Won’t matter what we call you when we deliver your head to the bounty office.” Sniped Tatsu.  
All four combatants engaged at the same time,   
Their respective targets picked. The two boys fighting back to back. The two girls on either side. Slashes and stabs were parried blocked and exchanged on both sides, All four devolving from some form of training to random strikes as the fight dragged on. 

Everyone was fighting to their fullest. Both sides had muscles and tendons burning from exertion in a whirlwind of steel and claws. Both parties fought almost perfectly. Almost. Cuts and gashes were exchanged, the most affected was Tatsumi, as he had the second to least training, and only one weapon, the second was Leone surprisingly. She was having trouble getting inside the arc of the paired swords, and when she could find an opening, well, the Akame world seemed to have some measure of proper physics as her claws usually just scratched the armour, that wasn’t to say he wasn’t getting damaged, he could tell that more than a few strikes had landed and had done some damage, mostly on his legs though, the corridor was not a good place for mobility. 

 

Whether it was luck or skill, eventually a victor was decided. Shelle managed to catch Tatsumi’s blade between her’s, twisted it out of his grip and Sparta kicked him into Eric. Both went down like puppets with their strings cut, but Leone had seen what Sheele was doing and had moved out of the way. But She stopped Sheele before she could finish them off. “We’re letting them go?” She Asked monotonously, “Yeah I kinda owe the smaller one. Come on let’s go!” The pair then sprinted down the hallway. 

 

Only a moment afterwards Tatsumi got reoriented and stood, quickly helping Eric up. “We need to go after them, now!” He cried, before sprinting after the two assassins. ‘How did this all go to shit so quickly?’ Mentaly spat Eric. Pausing only to pick up his claymore he sprinted after him. Thankfully Tatsumi hadn’t got too far. Only a few dozen paces around anouther corner to the outer halls. He was staring through a window. “Look, it’s all of them. Night Raid.” He said breathlessly, Indeed it was, how were they floating like that? “Eric! Look, it’s Arya.”   
The little gremlin was running with the same guard from a couple of days ago into the forest. The two boys then watched as Bullet and Akame slaughtered two thirds of the household gaurd. 

 

‘God damn it. Well, not like this plan can go much worse.’ Backing up Eric sheathed the twin blades and equipped a tower sheild. Less noticeably he also equipped a silver cat ring. This time Tatsumi did see the change and his eyes opened wide “How did yo...”   
“Later” and without anouther word Eric rushes foreward with his sheild infront of him straight at the window.

 

It certainly got everyone’s attention. He also didn’t try to stick the landing, it was common knowledge that was bad for the legs and since he was in armour it wouldn’t hurt as much. Landing into a barrel roll Eric dispelled his tower sheild and twin blades and replaced them with a ringed knight sword and a matching spear.   
Moments later Tatsumi joined him, sticking the landing, but the grimace on his face told the whole story.   
“Tatsumi go after Arya, You,” He said pointing at a “Go get reinforcements.” Most military men would refuse orders from a civilian, but these were extenuating circumstances, and he ran off without a word of complaint.

 

Bullet was standing infront of him, the rest of Night Raid above him. Akame must’ve run after Arya already. Hopefully he could stay close enough that their sniper couldn’t get a clear shot. “Your not a target you know, you could back off.” Said Bullet. “Yeah I heard that one already. That ain’t happening.”   
“Very well.” Rushing forward I’m an explosion of movement Bullet got the first strike, an elbow jab to the throat that Eric’s gorget absorbed, Eric followed suit by lungin at his thigh with the spear. It hit but didn’t do much. That armor was strong. Bullet attempted an over head swing that Eric rolled out from and took a swing with his sword. It scraped over the visor of the helmet. After that, the blows got harder and faster. Neither thinking, just reacting.

 

Mine POV   
“Huh that guys pretty good.”   
“Yeah I’ve never seen anyone other than Akame keep up with Bulat before.” Whispered Lubbock   
“Hmm go help with the other guards Lub.”   
Glancing over to the door of the mannor she saw Shelle and Leone burst out. Both she and Extase were covered in blood. ‘They must’ve found more guards.’ The quickly joined the fray, massacring the remaining guards before Leone ran off into the trees, the same direction that Akame and that other boy had run. 

 

Eric POV  
‘Well... fuck.’ This was a situation and a half. Shelle was now behind him again, Bullet was infront, he had no idea where Leone was, and the other two circus freaks were above him one of them with a gun, and no Tatsumi to back him up. Shit.


End file.
